bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokuchou (spirit)
:"Faith lost, faith renewed." - Reversereality Kokuchou is Renai Iwasaki's Zanpakutou. Its release command is "Persecute". Appearance Kokuchou takes on the form of a pale young woman with heterochromea. She has long bangs with one side noticeably longer that covers her yellow eye. Her other eye is red. Her black hair is arranged as if for a bride and is adorned with a headdress bearing white roses. A red transparent veil trails behind the bun of her hair. She wears a dress that is cut straight near the bust area and hugs her curvy features. Black opera gloves are decorate the outfit along with a white necklace that bears a white cross. Personality Kokuchou is somewhat a friendly spirit. Like Ren, she bears self-sacrificing tendencies and immediately sympathizes with her on Akimoto's death. She remains passively cheery and good-natured despite Ren's anguish, and even so when suffering wounds. She also does not hesitate to hurt herself in order to take advantage of her power. Her face remains constant even in battle, where nothing seems to surprise her and where nothing seems to make her even grimace in pain. This allows her fighting style to endanger herself. She remains encouraging to Ren in the battlefield provides her strength through her words. Plot ??? Arc She is referenced by Kagerou, Orochidarake Ningyō, and Hakuchou no Mizumi; however at this point, she bears no name. Renai Iwasaki trains with Shizuka Koda to obtain her very own Shikai. With help of Shizuka's music playing, Ren was able to connect with her Inner World and find the voice of Kokuchou. She then learns the name of her Zanpakutou and learns to perform Shikai. Memoirs Arc After Akimoto's death, Kokuchou senses Ren's anguish and desire to have him alive. Kokuchou then tells Ren that if she were to learn Bankai and perform one her techniques, then Akimoto can be saved. Ren then attempts to learn Bankai. Within the span of five months, Kokuchou is manifested in the real world and gives Ren the final test. Kokuchou then activates Shikai and uses its ability on Ren. She then instructs Ren to do the same. Kokuchou says that the two will fight to the death where both will suffer the wounds of the other because of the Shikai. Should Ren be able to withstand the wounds and outlast Kokuchou, then Ren will have obtained Bankai. The two then engage in a fight. Ren manages to defeat and subjugate Kokuchou and learns her Bankai. Kokuchou then teaches Ren the Bankai's desperate technique saying that it should only be done if one is willing to put his or her own life at stake for the sake of another. When Ren performs Saigonobutai and activates Blood Price, Kokuchou escorts the embodiment of Ren's life energy to Akimoto's. She witnesses 'Ren' and 'Akimoto' saying their farewells, and Ren's life energy takes over Akimoto's body and revives him. Kokuchou then fades away through Ren's death and reverts to an asuachi. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a Zanpakutou spirit, Kokuchou boasts high levels of Reiatsu. Ren notes that Kokuchou's Reiatsu feels as if one is commanding and beckoning an audience's eyes. Enhanced Endurance: As a spirit that transfers her own wounds to her enemies, Kokuchou must bear a large amount of endurance to survive self-inflicted wounds to wound her opponents. She was able to keep on standing despite stabbing herself in the abdomen and even severing her arm with her fight against Ren. Ren even notes that Kokuchou's movement speed is unhindered despite suffering wounds that would make most people fall unconscious. Kokuchou is not as durable, contrary to her endurance. Enhanced Strength: Her strength accounts for her lack of grace and expertise in knives. She can easily break through Ren's Bakudo spells by pure strength and even break Ren's ribs and fling her across a distance by jabbing her with the knife's handle. Being unable to perform Shunpo, Kokuchou uses her strength to maneuver somewhat quickly and close in. Zanpakutou Abilities Kokuchou (黒鳥, Black Swan): The sealed form takes on the appearance of a knife with one foot-long single-edged blade. *'Shikai': Release command is "Persecute". There is no indicative change to the weapon upon activating Shikai. :''Shikai Special Ability:'' *'Sacrifice' (身代わり, Migawari): By performing a gesture with a hypnotic movement, a link is formed between the user and the desired target. Should the wielder of Kokuchou be harmed in anyway, the desired target suffers the exact same wounds inflicted. Bankai: Saigonobutai (最後の舞台, Swan Song): Like the Shikai, there is no change to the weapon, but upon activation, the blade itself becomes shrouded with Reiatsu for small moment to indicate the activation of Bankai. :''Bankai Special Ability:'' *'Blood Price' (血元値, Chimotone): This Bankai scales the user's strength according to the amount of Spiritual Pressure left and the wounds inflicted. The closer the user is towards death, the stronger the user becomes in terms of strength and Reiryoku. The user can also self-inflict wounds to activate certain abilities. One such ability, and the only ability known, is to transfer the user's life energy upon death. By sacrificing one's life, another one's life can be saved from death. Stats Trivia *Kokuchou's wielder, Renai Iwasaki, bears two different Zanpakutous with the other being Hakuchou. *Saigonobutai actually translates literally to 'final performance' or 'last act,' which are both synonymous with 'swan song'. The literal Japanese translation for 'swan song', however is Hakuchounouta (白鳥の歌). Behind the Scenes *Saigonobutai was chosen as the Bankai's name over the more literal Hakuchounouta because the kanji for Saigonobutai sounded more in-line with Renai Iwasaki's motives. The translation also fits well for that same reason. *Kokuchou's appearance is based on Kurumi from Date A Live (tentatively). Category:Kido-Type